international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE Ladder Match (DVD)
Ladder Match is a DVD produced by International Wrestling Entertainment looking back at some of the greatest Ladder Match in IWE history. It was so far the first 3 disc set that came out on the ladder match before Ladder Match 2. Summery Disc One ;Introductions by Todd Grisham *Jake Roberts vs. Big Daddy Ritter in a Ladder Match for the North American Championship and Cash **Stampede Wrestling • July 1979 ;Todd Grisham on taking it to another level *Bret Heart © vs. Ryan Barnhart (w/ Sensational Sherri) in a Ladder Match for the IWF Intercontinental Championship **Portland, Maine • July 21, 1992 ;Todd Grisham with the Icon of Ladder Matches, Ryan Barnhart *Ryan Barnhart vs. Razor Ramon in a Ladder Match for the IWF Intercontinental Championship **SummerSlam • August 27, 1995 ;Todd Grisham Afraid of Heights *The Rock © vs. Triple K in a Ladder Match for the IWF Intercontinental Championship **SummerSlam • August 30, 1998 ;Todd Grisham Surprised by Jeff Hardy *Edge and Khristian vs. New Brood (Matt and Josh) in a Ladder Match in the Terri Invitational Tournament **No Mercy • October 1, 1999 ;Todd Grisham Serves it up with Edge *Edge and Khristian © vs. The Dudley Boyz vs. The Hooper Boyz in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the IWF Tag Team Championship **SummerSlam • August 27, 2000 ;Gregory Beasly Steals the Spotlight *3 Count vs. Jung Dragons vs. Jamie Noble & Even Karagias in a Three way Ladder Match for a shot at the WCW Cruiserweight Championship **Starrcade • December 17, 2000 *Kevin Hunter © vs. Khris Jericho in a Ladder Match for the IWF Intercontinental Championship **Royal Rumble • January 21, 2001 Disc Two ;Todd Grisham Explains the Danger of the Ladder *The Dudley Boyz © vs. Edge and Khristian vs. The Hooper Boyz in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs II match for the IWF Tag Team Championship **WrestleMania X-Seven • April 1, 2001 ;Kevin Hunter on Paying the Price *Kevin Hunter & Khris Jericho © vs. Edge and Khristian vs. The Dudley Boyz vs. The Hooper Boyz in a Fatal Four Way Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the IWF Tag Team Championship **Smackdown • May 24, 2001 *Khristian © vs. Edge in a Ladder Match for the IWF Intercontinental Championship **No Mercy • October 21, 2001 *Brian McAlmond © vs. Kyle Van Dam in a Ladder Match for the IWF Intercontinental Championship **Raw • May 27, 2001 *The Undertaker © vs. Josh Hooper in a Ladder Match for the IWE Undisputed Championship **Raw • July 1, 2002 ;Todd Grisham Avoiding the Curse of Josh Hooper *Kane & The Hurricane © vs. Josh Hooper & Kyle Van Dam vs. Bubba Ray Dudley & Spike Dudley vs. Khris Jericho & Khristian in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the IWF Tag Team Championship **Raw • October 7, 2002 ;Kane's Therapy *Khristian vs. Khris Jericho in a Ladder Match for the vacant IWE Intercontinental Championship **Unforgiven • September 12, 2004 Disc Three ;Todd Grisham Fixing the Light Bulb with Junior Remeriz *Kevin Hunter vs. Khris Jericho vs. Edge vs. Junior Remeriz vs. Khristian vs. Kane in the first-ever Money in the Bank ladder match **WrestleMania 21 • April 3, 2004 *Rey Mysterio vs. Brian McAlmond in a Ladder Match for Custody of Dominic **SummerSlam • August 21, 2005 ;Todd Grisham Interrupted by Edge *Edge (MITB) (w/ Lita) vs. Matt Hooper in a Ladder Match with the winner becoming briefcase holder and the loser leaves Raw **Raw • October 3, 2005 ;Todd Grisham] Discussed TLC with Ric Flair *Edge © (w/ Lita) vs. Ric Flair in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the IWE Championship **Raw • January 16, 2006 *Edge © vs. Dustin Simpson in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the IWE Championship **Unforgiven • September 17, 2006 *Josh Hooper © vs. Johnny Nitro (w/ Melina) in Ladder Match for the IWE Intercontinental Championship **Raw • November 20, 2006 ;Todd Grisham with Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro *Paul Burdick and Brian Woods © vs. William Kapphan and Dave Taylor vs. MNM vs. The Hooper Boyz in a Fatal Four Way Ladder match for the IWE Tag Team Championship **Armageddon • December 17, 2006 ;Todd Grisham Climbing the Ladder to Success References External links